1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle steering wheels and more particularly to steering wheel rim constructions for automotive vehicles which have a relatively soft feel to the hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to manufacture steering wheel rims having a soft feel and with different colors by an injection molding process using vinyl or butyrate materials. An undesirable characteristic of previously used manufacturing methods with vinyl or butyrate has been exudation of the plasticizer which could produce a slippery feel to the rim. Aging has caused the plasticizer in these previous compositions to come out of the material and collect on the windshield causing fogging. Sports type steering wheels have also been manufactured by an integral skin method but this type of wheel lacks the warm feeling of leather.
A patent showing an automotive steering wheel rim with a rigid core, a layer of soft substrate material and an outer covering is U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,291 issued Apr. 9, 1974.
It is also known to injection mold a flexible elastomer steering wheel rim in a grained mold using an SBR compound as follows:
______________________________________ Parts by Weight Ingredient ______________________________________ 15 Whole Tire Reclaim (Non-staining) 15 1502 SBR 117 8214 SBR 60 Austin Black 44 Silene D 3 Zinc Oxide .75 Altax .32 Cumate 4.7 Sulfur 40 Circosol 450 Oil ______________________________________